


Time Was Away and She Was Here

by Tinybookworm



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And this was the result, F/F, Groundhog Day AU, I'm Sorry, I'm trying to get over writers block, this is quite possibly the shortest thing Eva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybookworm/pseuds/Tinybookworm
Summary: A sort of Groundhog Day AU and is inspired by a scene in the film. Kara explains to Lena how she has relived the same day over and over in a coffee shop in national city.





	Time Was Away and She Was Here

**Author's Note:**

> Okay hello I'm so so sorry this is a bit rubbish feel free to read it anyway it's just bc I wanna get back into my Hogwarts AU but have lost my flow. God bless exams!!!xo
> 
>  
> 
> "And all the room one glow because  
> Time was away and she was here"

Kara sighed and ran her hands through her hair, tired of reliving the 21st of February for the past 6 months. It had become long past tiresome and tedious yet she was no closer to finding a solution for this torture. Her mornings were now long past routine and more a Fordist production of normality; wake up, hear the same announcement of date and weather, see the snow fall softly outside and fulfil her day at Catco. The repetition of these events meant that she had completed no journalistic work in the past… however long, but had indeed just submitted the same article to Snapper every morning and the rest of the day had become hers. 

However, even for a superhero, the day grew boring fairly soon as she predicted and rescued people before they even knew they needed saving. Falling out of a tree? Kara was already underneath it, waiting for the inevitable drop of child or cat into her arms. Boring, boring, boring. Even on Krypton such events were never heard of; Kara knew of Deja va but not repeating the day continuously in a sort of hell on Earth. Kara threw back her head, this was impossible!

Her phone beeped but she needn’t look at it to know the reminder had appeared; her coffee meet with Lena. Kara smiled softly, this was one thing she would never grow tired of. She set off to their coffee shop and sat as she awaited the CEO to enter.  
A tingle of the doorbell signalled Lena was here. The chime was soft and warm, the coffee shop seemed to glow a little brighter as Lena smiled, spotting Kara in the bigger chairs in the corner, as she did everyday. Kara’s breath hitched, as it did everyday. Lena sat and took off her cashmere scarf and heavy red jacket, to reveal tight black work clothes, as she did everyday. Kara felt herself grow warm, as she did everyday. It was familiar, too familiar and Kara had already decide today would be the day she would tell Lena what had been happening to her.

“Lena,” Kara said suddenly. Lena looked up from her coffee with a concerned look on her face, not remotely bothered by the interruption. She furrowed her brows and placed her hand on Kara’s.  
“Are you okay?” Time stopped, for good this time, not on a loop, when Lena’s skin touched Kara’s. Kara looked down as their hands, now connected and she felt her heart skip, using her heartstrings as a rope and her lungs as a playground. It threw off her urgency.  
“I- uh- um, yes. Well, no. Nothing to worry about,” Kara spluttered. Lena looked into her eyes are Kara saw nothing but concern portrayed.   
“Tell me anyway,”  
“You won’t believe me even if I did,” Kara whispered. Why was she so ashamed to tell her? It’s not as if Lena would remember this tomorrow.   
Lena lifted her hand from atop of Kara’s and crossed her arms, a funny sort of annoyance preformed across her face. “Try me,” she charmed, lifting an eyebrow. Kara smiled softly. That eyebrow. Lena did not seem to know the effects it had and her feelings for the CEO had been tumbling around in her stomach like they were on a rinse cycle. Such mundane and boring and ordinary feelings. Except she wasn’t living that kind of life now.   
“Well,” Kara scratched the back of her neck and looked up, almost expectantly at Lena, “I’ve been living the same day now; the 21st of February, for almost half a year. I know this day like the back of my hand, and people within it too- especially in here and in this town,”  
Lena, to Kara’s surprise, looked more interested than shocked. ‘Ever the scienticst’ Kara supposed.   
“Why?” Lena frowned.  
“I don’t know” Kara shrugged.  
“Prove it,”

Kara looked around the coffee shop and spotted the clock, pushing her glasses up her nose she said in a serious tone:  
“In a few seconds a barista will drop a mug of coffee,”   
Before Lena, could protest and question, Kara started a countdown. When she hit “One” the clatter of mugs and liquid on flooring met their ears and customers all murmured for a moment until it passed. Lena looked at Kara, her eyes still portraying doubt.  
“Next, the barista will come over and ask us if we would like another round of drinks,”  
Indeed, an employee- Katie- approached the pair and asked them that exact question.   
“This is Katie,” Kara announced to Lena. “She has worked here for 3 years and is hoping for the promotion that is coming up shortly. She has lived in National city for over a decade now but has always wanted to travel to Europe, specifically France, where it is her dream to open her own coffee shop by the Notre Dame”  
The barista looked shocked. “Sorry? Have we met?” Kara got up and held Lena’s hand as her friend started to look worried.  
Pointing as they passed, Kara said, “that man in the blue jumper is Harry. He is recently divorced and seeing a lawyer to win his dog back from his ex-wife. Apparently, the lawyer is incompetent and the dog is fine”   
The man, Harry as Lena had been informed, looked sad as Kara placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as they walked towards the end of the shop.  
“Jake: university student. English. Hopes to become a doctor.  
“Karen: regrets quitting her job but slept with her boss. Her children are aged 9 and 7 and she is currently relying on her oblivious husband to keep them afloat.  
“George: quit the army a couple of years back and regrets it. He felt at home with the troops.”  
All the while, people looked at the passing pair in confirmation and slight suspicion. Lena only grew more confused, but her doubt was fading.

As Kara sat them back down in their seats Lena asked: “How do you know all of those people, Kara?”  
“I swear, Lena, I have been living this day repeatedly for the past 6 months or so. Please. I don’t know how to stop it,”  
Lena looked concerned and her features were stone, but instead, she softened up and asked, “have I told you things on this day that I don’t remember now?”  
Blushing slightly, Kara nodded. “Lena. Your parents sent you away to boarding school in Dublin for 5 years. You found it sobering and you felt alone. You started secondary here in National city. All girls. Private. Science and Engineering were your favourite subjects because you liked how machinery could fit together easier than a person could. Popular. You were close to Lex, so close, until one day he decided he would hate the world and drag you down with it. Trust me, he didn’t succeed. Anyway, you dislike American sweets because they’re not sweet enough and your eyes change colour to a different shade of beautiful when you sit a certain place in this light. You flick your hair over you left shoulder and breathe a little deeper before you start talking about something that hurts you. Jess is your favourite secretary. You loved your father and you miss him. You have cried to me before because Lillian does not love you. In this snow, everyday, you look like an angel and I don’t think you’re real. Too pretty. Lena Luthor” Kara rambled on as Lena stared in disbelief.  
“How did you know all of that, Kara?” Lena spoke slowly, as if walking on ice with her words.  
Kara looked exasperated. “You told me. All of it. On this day, everyday. And tomorrow, I will remember this conversation and… and you won’t”  
Lena looked sad, Kara had never seen such a feeling on such a pretty face. Lena sat by Kara in her big chair as the sounds of normality in the coffee shop surrounded them.   
“And what did you tell me. On these forget-me-not days?”  
“I told you how you are such a true and dear friend to me and then I asked you not to doubt that. Then I shared stories on my life with the Danvers and you laughed: light and airy. I told you I treasure you, so so much,” Kara was becoming emotional, Rao, why couldn’t it just be the 22nd, she didn’t know.   
Lena held her hand between her own. “Kara, we will figure this out I’ll get my best team working on-“  
“No,” Kara sighed, she was just so... tired. “You will forget this tomorrow.”

Lena looked lost in thought for a second. Then, Lena kissed her. Softly, lightly but wholesome. When she drew away Lena held a questioning look, but Kara simply nodded and leaned in again. The two shared peppered kisses, salted with understanding and something more. Kara smiled. If only she could repeat this again tomorrow.

And when Kara awoke to different sounds and situations. She thought that, just maybe, she could.


End file.
